Laura Bailey
|birthplace = Mississippi, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Travis Willingham (spouse) Ronin Willingham (son) |occupation = Voice Actress Voice Director |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1999-present |status = Active |website = Laura Bailey }}Laura Bailey (born May 28, 1981) is an American actress, voice actress, line producer and ADR director who works for FUNimation Entertainment/OkraTron 5000 and Viz Media/Studiopolis. She's married to fellow voice actor Travis Willingham. She's known for voicing Kid Trunks in the Dragon Ball franchise, Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Maka Albarn in Soul Eater, Nodoka Manabe in K-On!, Sana Kurata in Kodocha, Serena Sebastian in Case Closed and Tokine Yukimura in Kekkaishi. Biography Bailey was inspired to go into acting after watching a making of Dawson's Creek special where they interviewed Katie Holmes. She attended the theatre program at the Collin County Community College (Quad C) in Plano, Texas. where she participated in productions of "Suburbia", "Through a Glass Onion", and "Don't Rock the Jukebox". Kent Williams, who spotted her at one of the plays, invited her to audition for FUNimation, which had been working on Dragon Ball Z. Her first major role on Dragon Ball Z was Kid Trunks, which she portrayed with a raspy voice. She voiced the starring character Marlene Angel in Blue Gender, which was the first project Funimation did outside of the Dragon Ball world, and Keiko Yukimura in Yu Yu Hakusho, which ran on Cartoon Network. Bailey was cast for the starring role of Tohru Honda in the anime Fruits Basket. Bailey said that Tohru's character has helped her be more positive: "I was so inspired by her character by her, joy, and outlook on life that, you know, you wanna emulate that." She later voiced Lust, one of the villains in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Sana Kurata in Kodocha. Bailey had been working with Funimation for about four years before she started ADR directing. She worked on Blue Gender: The Warrior and some episodes of Case Closed. Her first major ADR Directing project was Gunslinger Girl, in which she also voices Henrietta. She also co-directed parts of Kodocha. She became a line producer for the Funimation dub of Shin-Chan and also voiced the title character. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Princess Tressa, Matlin, Serena, Green Ethereal Fairy (Nickelodeon Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Cathy Lambert, Uffizi, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Young Chi-Chi, Ranfan, Hasky (eps. 44-45), Akane Kimidori (eps. 55-57), Shoken Chin (ep. 80), Chuu-Lee's Mother (ep. 127), Fanfan (ep. 129), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Trunks, Dende (remastered version), Erasa, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Shin Nohara, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Keiko Yukimara, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Serena Sebastian, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Sheela, Princess Oto (Oceanus Shenron), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Sana Kurata *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Conis, Isoka (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Tohru Honda *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Anko Mitarashi (eps. 169-173), Toki, Ayame (ep. 168), Emi (ep. 83) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Lust *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Mashiro Kuna, Tier Halibel, Hiyori Sarugaki (eps. 206-366), Yui Toyokawa, Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Nadeisco (eps. 5-6) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Mizuki *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Oboro Iga *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Mayumi Hashimoto (ep. 1) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Sui (ep. 2), Amane (ep. 25) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Silvia Ban *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Miharu Shirumaku *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Xing Huo, Primera, Child (ep. 14) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Rakshata Chawla, Nagisa Chiba, Young Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen's Stepmother (ep. 9), Young Shirley Fenette (ep. 13), Young Mao (ep. 15), Students (ep. 21) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kanako Kasugazaki *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Leyte Jokin *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Anko Mitarashi, Kushina Uzumaki, Matsuri (2nd voice; eps. 199-413), Yūkimaru, Kurotsuchi, Fūka, Shiho, Unagi, Ayame (eps. 63, 90), Yūkimaru's Mother, Nurse (ep. 98), Nurse (ep. 100), Bully C (ep. 166), Nagato's Mother (ep. 174), Woman #2 (ep. 176), Akane (ep. 180), Tsunami (ep. 180), Student (ep. 236), Young Motoi (ep. 244), Ninja Student B (ep. 282), Hinoto (ep. 356) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Keeko Kawano, Kaori Etō, Attendee (ep. 18) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Nagisa Chiba, Rakshata Chawla, Young Suzaku Kururugi (ep. 17), Liliana Vergamon (ep. 22) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Maka Albarn *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Ted, J.J., Tigerlily, Makiko, Taka, Grocer, Vegetable Vendor, Jun (ep. 1), Chickie (ep. 7), Waitress (ep. 9), Saleswoman (ep. 12), Mrs. Tanaka (ep. 19), Ashleigh (ep. 42), Shop Lady (ep. 42), Nanny (ep. 78), Toddler-fier (ep. 79) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Maria Kurenai, Day Class Girls, Waitress (ep. 5), Senri's Driver (ep. 8) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Maria Kurenai (ep. 1) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Young Vegeta *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Lust *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - BalliBeastmon, Beastmon, Lilymon, Mermaidmon, Shakomon, MarineAngemon (ep. 6), Kyupimon (ep. 15), Angie's Sister (ep. 30), Kyubimon (ep. 49) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Siri, Pink-Haired Ganguro Girl, Girl #1 (ep. 4), News Reporter (ep. 11), Female Student (ep. 12), Girl B (ep. 16) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Dr. Chika Tanaka, Announcer (ep. 1), Aki (ep. 8), Oliver (ep. 9), Village Children (ep. 9) *''Blade'' (2011) - Woman (ep. 3), Prostitute (ep. 4) *''X-Men'' (2011) - Hisako's Mother, Kyoko, Girls (ep. 1) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Emily/Glitter Lucky, Student (ep. 1) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Kiro Mason *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Trunks *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Oichi *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - ADA, Narrator OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom'' (1994) - Kikyo *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Schrödinger *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Xing Huo Anime Films *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Nanako Okajima *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Dende (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Examiner C (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Trunks *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Trunks *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Trunks *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Trunks *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Julia *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Serena Sebastian *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Serena Sebastian *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Serena Sebastian *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Serena Sebastian *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Serena Sebastian *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Serena Sebastian, Girl Participant *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Rescued Girl (Animaze Dub) *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Minka *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Angela Miller *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Kamille *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Trunks *''When Marnie Was There'' (2014) - Nobuko's Friend Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy: Maxima'' (2018) - Serah Farron Music *Fruits Basket (Vocals; Little Prayer - Closing Theme) Voice Director *Kodocha External Links *Laura Bailey at the Internet Movie Database *Laura Bailey at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post